


A Rainy Day

by Kaithewrite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Forgive Me, Gay, I do love lance and Keith but suffering is sometimes needed, I'm Sorry, Keith angst, Keith! The time traveller, Lance! as himself lol, Langst, M/M, Sad, This is the best I can do sorry, Time Travel, Voltron, hopefully smut, i am the angst king, im sorry, klance, klangst, letter to Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaithewrite/pseuds/Kaithewrite
Summary: Everyone always wishes they could go back in time to change things, things they regret, chances they missed, words they said wrong. If you realised going back in time could completely changed the person you loved the most's life, you might reconsider.Keith has powers where he can go back in time, but the way he changes reality affects the one he loves most, Lance.This is Keith's story to Lance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHhhh second story which I probably shouldn't post because I'm not even sure if i will like this story!!!! But still I hope you enjoy my first chapter

Lance, My name is Keith Kogane and if you are reading this now, the plan must have worked. If you just found this on the street because the person it was left for didn't want it, it's best off if you stopped reading this now, nobody wants to hear a teenage boy's sad love story. The only person I want to read this is you, Lance. You may not know who I am when you are first reading this, but at the end, I want some happy feeling that I will be remembered by at least you, the person who made me the best I can be. This is the story of how I found and lost the love of my life, from the beginning to the end. 

I had known since I was little I was different. I could do some things that other people couldn't. This thing made me always distance myself from people because I didn't want to hurt anyone, but somehow you wriggled your way right into my life, and changed some of it for the better and some of it for the worst. By now your probably confused, wondering that I'm crazy and this never happened. You're right, it never did happen. Well, never happened in your memory, and in your time. But it did for me, in my memory the friendship and story we shared will forever be the best thing that happened to me. If none of this makes sense to you I will completely understand, part of me thinks I'm just writing this down because I don't want to be forgotten and I'm just rambling for the sake of it all. But another part of me knows I need to tell you these things, tell you that you meant so much to me, even if you didn't know me at all, even if you can't remember anything that we shared. If you are still reading, and you aren't Lance, I hope you realise how sad of a person I am, and stop. But if you aren't planning on putting this mess of a story down anytime soon, you must promise to keep anything you read here to yourself.  As I said, This is the story of how I found and lost the love of my life, from the beginning to the end. I will try to make it sound as normal as possible. 

It starts early when I was eight, of course Lance you didn't know me then, but this influences the story and if I don't include this I'll just sound high and blah blah blah. Anyway, I was eight and I lived with my Mother, maybe not in the best neighbourhood but we managed. It was just the two of us, my dad had left me and her alone after he found another lady who he loved more. We were okay with it just being us two though, we were a great team. She would wash the dishes and I would dry, she would take out the trash and I would water the plants. She was the only person who truly understood me before you rocked around. My Mother and I lived happily until one night. After cooking dinner we had did our daily night routine: watched a movie, headed upstairs and had a bath, got ready for bed and then she read me a story. As I laid in bed and she read the story some fairy tale, there was a knock on the door, she promised she'd continue reading as soon as she came back from seeing to the door. I can promise you now, I never heard the end of the story, and that I never got to see my Mother alive after that moment again. From my bedroom I could hear her open the door, it was then followed by a scream and a slam on the floor. I didn't know what was happening, all I knew was that my Mother was in danger and she was the only person I had left in my life. I remember going to get out of bed, then her voice screeching out in such pain "Keith stay up there!". Then another thud and cry echoed through the house which I can remember so vividly, because it was the last few noises I had heard from my Mother. The crying stop all together, and silence ringing all the way through the house. I wanted to know what happened, I needed to know if she was alive. She told me to stay upstairs and that's exactly what I did, for a good half hour the house was almost in silence apart from my almost silent cry, and the whispers of voices downstairs. For about ten minutes I stayed upstairs and hid under my bed, and nothing happened. From my bedroom and where I was hiding I could see the staircase, and after a while I heard footsteps climbing up our creaky stairs, then this was followed by two men coming up the stairs. They began to look round my house, our home, like they had a right to be poking and prodding at mine and my mothers sacred sanctuary. It took the men in masks a few minutes to finally come into my room, they took what they could from a child's room in 2001. They took my half broken TV, my radio and a few small things. Half of me wanted to run downstairs and see my Mother and asked if she was okay, another half of me wished this could be over and that they would just find me and kill me too. They left my room, and it was as if when I heard that front door close it opened a inhumaine cry from inside of me, as soon as that front door closed I got out from under my bed and ran straight to her. I already knew she was hurt, I already knew she was most likely dead. As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs I could see her body mangled up, it looked like the dead bodies on the horror movies my Mother always told me to not watch because it was too scary. She was right. Her body was terrifying, it didn't look like her no more and I couldn't bare to see it any longer. I had no idea what to do but to call the police, so that's what I did. I rushed to the home phone and called 911. I remember the short conversation the lady and I had on the phone, she sent help but nothing could have helped my Mother now. Not even a thousand police officers or paramedics. I looked at her again and she did not move, and her bruised and bloody face I know would not smile again. Her chest did not move when she was meant to breathe. She was just still. I sat down near the front door and began to cry, I waited and waited and waited for someone to help but minutes felt like hours and what can you do while waiting for help which isn't going to help. You cry. A knock on the door again echoed through my house, Some part of me was too scared to open because what if those people came back to get me? They did hear her call out for someone, and that someone was me, why  wouldn't they come back?  
I remember opening the door so slowly , like life was suddenly put into slow motion. The police stood on the other side. They bursted through and did what police do in the movies, came in with their guns pointed forwards, looking for the bad guys. But they were too late. They were gone. They asked me questions about the people that came in but all I could do is cry and say 'I don't know'. They sat me down at began to ask if I had any relatives, but it was just my mother and I.We used to be a good team. I remember holding my head in my hand and closing my eyes, begging the world to let me save my Mother, to let me go back and warn her that she wasn't safe and let me safe her.  I remember feeling like I could have done so much more to save her, but I didn't do anything. I remember wiping the tears and praying that I could go back to save her. And as I opened my eyes, I was back in my bed. My mother was in front of me reading the story, without any of the bruises and the blood. My first thought was that it was a dream, it felt too real to be a dream though. I could feel the covers warmth and hear the softness of my mothers voice. I remember jumping out from the covers and hugging her, feeling her presence. She asked why I hugged her and i said she died and she laughed, she didn't believe me. Then the knock came from the door and I knew exactly who it was. I remember saying 'Mum don't open the door' and she looked at me confused and asked why, I told her she would die if she did and she laughed went downstairs still. The same thing happened again. And I thought about going back to the moment before the knock and again I opened my eyes and I was back in front of my Mother. Every attempt of stopping her failed, I wasn't sure if this was some wild dream but every time I went back to the moment before I got more and more tired, more and more less able to going back. Every time I tried it would take me back less, to the moment after she opened the door, the moment I saw her body, then the last time I went back to the moment I opened the front door to the police. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't save her, no one could. It was as if the grim reaper had it out for her and stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. I hoped it was all a dream, but it felt too real. As the police took me somewhere safer I knew it wasn't a dream.

This was the first time I had discovered what I could do. The first time I realised I could alter reality, and change the path that people choose. I could change time and people's future. 

It was inevitable that my Mother would die, I tried my hardest and it still wasn't enough, and I feel guilty to this day. From that day, I made it my mission to make sure I did anything I could to make my Mother proud of me. From that day onwards I went from foster house to foster house, never being good enough for anyone or anything. I had changed reality enough times to make life some what liveable. By the time I was eighteen I was able to get a job and fend for myself, by a shitty apartment In the city and live for myself. I lived lonely for six years until October 24th when I met you, or when you saved me I guess.

On October 24th it was pissing down with rain, I was walking home from my least favourite place (work) and of course this was the day I had forgotten my umbrella. The only thing I had to save me from catching a cold was a soggy hood which was probably soaking me more than the actual rain itself. I was so angry and annoyed that it was fucking raining like seriously world? Come the fuck on give me a break. As I was saying I was angry and annoyed so I wasn't really concentrating on where I was going, I knew the route back to my house like the back of my hand. I didn't bother to even look up because I just knew where to walk to. It came to a crossing and i just continue to power forward, I really should have stopped being stupid and should have just looked up. But I didn't. My eyes just focused on the pavement as I powered forward, until there was gasps coming from every direction and a smash into my side. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to kick in of a car ramming into me because I was so stupid. But it never came. I opened my squeezed eyes slowly and looked down to see if my body was even in one piece, and laying half on the floor and half on me was some guy. He sat up and looked towards the road I was just crossing.

"Dude did you not see the car about to hit you?" Was the first words you said to me Lance, which was quite funny because you looked more scared than I felt but you acted so cool about it.

"Sorry I was thinking-" was the only excuse I could think of, but you interrupted.

"Think with your head facing up next time so I don't have to save you again" you said. "The names Lance". You held your hand out and smiled lightly towards me. 

"Keith" I half smiled back, and shook your hand. "I'm sorry for making you do that"

"Well who else would have saved your cute face?" You winked, and began to stand up. You held your hand out and helped me up. "Do you have plans for tonight? I think you owe me at least a meal" 

"Oh so you saved me for some food?" I joked. 

"Hey if it wasn't for me you would be road kill right now" You continued to joke, making me laugh and covering my face in embarrassment.

"God I'm so embarrassed please just ignore how dumb I am" I said and laughed. You laughed too and smiled. "Well you can come back to mine if you want? I can order something in and maybe get you something"

"Only maybe? Wow a way to treat your knight in shining armour" You pouted, which I soon learnt would be the death of me. "Lead the way to your castle my damsel in distress".

"That's so cringy please stop" I laughed and began to continue to walk in the direction of my apartment. I remember firstly thinking that you were too hot to be real and I could be dying of how handsome your face was. Then I remembered the mess of my apartment from how I left it that morning. Embarrassing again.

"So Keith, tell me about yourself." You said as you caught up to me, looking at me with your killer eyes. 

"There's nothing much to me, I work at a restaurant as a waiter and then I go home and sleep and watch TV. When say nothing I literally mean nothing" I once again spoke honestly but you still didn't buy it. 

"Bullshit" you laughed again. The whole journey you continued to ask questions which no one ever asked because no one cared, stupid questions like whats my favourite colour or where I grew up. No one really paid attention to me, this was true till the moment you saved me earlier that day. 

Once we got to my apartment the day continued with laughs filling my apartment which had only had me inside of it. You filled it with such laughter I knew being alone in that apartment would never feel the same. Being with you felt so natural, like I had known you for a long time. I'd never had a real friend, and even though we had some sort of sarcastic joking between us giving soft digs at each other, I knew I had made a friend in you. I knew I had because I didn't need to reverse time and change anything with you, everything on that night felt perfect from your silly smile to your endless flirting. 

You gave me your number and said goodnight, embracing me and telling me this wasn't the last time you would see me. Lance, for the first time in my life I wanted to pause myself in a moment because being held in your arms, hearing your heartbeat in my ears as I rested my head on your chest as you hugged me, feeling an embrace for the first time in sixteen years made me so happy. You lightened my dull world that night, and I cannot thank you enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thank you for all the kudos/comments/reads!!! It means so much!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm trying to make them longer so it's more fun to read idk. If you have any feedback or tips make sure to comment them!! Thank you again

One of the first things I learnt about you after that day was that you probably were the quickest typer and replier I had known in my life. When I say you texted me non-stop, I really mean you texted me non-stop. When I got home from work I had hundreds of texts from you, 'hey mullet how was your day?', 'bet you're looking cute today', 'I miss your cute face do you wanna go out tonight?'. You seriously made me a mess. At the time I didn't understand what you made me feel like. Every time you messaged me you gave me a weird feeling in my heart, I wasn't sure if I liked it because I'd never felt this way before. I didn't know how to deal with it either, so because of that I didn't want to feel it anymore. But as I said, you were keen to text me, and when I didn't reply you sent me thousands and thousands more which made me feel the feeling in my heart even more and oh my god I really was a mess. 

A week went by which made Halloween, 31st October. I had a few knocks on the door already from kids in my apartment blocks, all dressed up as super heroes or monsters. What surprised me that night was when you turned up with flowers and chocolates, saying "happy weekaversary from when I saved you!" As soon as I opened the door to you. At first I was shocked, then confused. I remember asking something dumb like "why are you here?" But I knew why you were there. I felt bad for ignoring you, I promise I did. I just didn't know how to deal with you being so nice to me, and someone actually caring for me after such a long time. It's a shit excuse but it's all I have. You smiled and welcomed yourself into my house, which wasn't such a surprise since I knew you were a foreword person. Once I had shut the door you smiled at me and asked if I was okay, and that you were just checking in on me. I made some sarcastic comment about if you always checked up on people with flowers and chocolates, then I realised you bought me flowers and chocolates, and obviously my cheeks became hot, and I became really embarrassed. 

"No ones ever bought me flowers before" I remember saying and taking them from you to put in some water.

"Well someone who looks as good as you should get flowers every day of the week" you said and winked at me. This was the first time my heart skipped a beat because of one of your cheesy pick up lines followed with a wink, and it definitely wasn't the last. "What about a movie tonight?"

I remember you wiggling your eyebrows in my direction making me laugh and cover my face, you always had some way to make me laugh. I had no other choice but to agree to your proposal of a movie night, so you sat down on my sofa while I put something on. You complained that hunger games was too sad, and that paranormal activity was too scary, so we settled for finding Nemo, and when we say settled I mean that was the only movie you wanted to watch out of the hundreds I had. Once I had put it on I came and sat next to you, you wrapped your arm round me and pulled me closer. I felt like I was meant to panic but it never came, I felt more safe than anything. Lance, for the first time in a very long time I felt like I could be okay for once, and all you did was hold me close. 

We started out watching the movie in silence, I tried to keep myself from slouching onto you and laying down on your chest but the way you gently ran your fingers through my hair, and the way you smelt like the sea, and the way your body just seemed so warm, I couldn't resist. I laid my head on your chest, and you continued to play with my hair. You asked how my week was and I said it was okay, then you asked if I missed you and I laughed. You asked again and again until I finally stopped laughing for a second to say yes. You pulled me closer and said good because you missed me too. 

I remember my cheeks feeling so red and covering my face, so you tried to pull my hands away which turned into a little wrestling match. It went on for a solid fifteen minutes until we both got too tired to carry on, so we laid on the sofa. Well more like you laid on the sofa then I laid on top of you, our legs intertwining with each other. I'd never gotten so comfortable with someone so easily before, It was the first time I had even been around someone for so long except the people I used to work with, let alone cuddle with someone. The soundtrack of finding Nemo was calming, I knew neither of us were really watching any more despite the amount of times you disagreed with any movie I chose. As I laid on you you continued to play with my hair, giggling and whispering "you have a mullet" as if it wasn't completely obvious I did have one. When you did this it made me sleepy, a few months later you joked about how you were a 'Keith whisperer' because of how easily you could make me sleep. Time went fast and before we realised it, the movie was over and we were both just sitting there, it wasn't an awkward silence but we just enjoyed the company of each other. 

We laid there for a few minutes until you asked if I was hungry, and of course even though I said no you still got up and began cooking. In my apartment. Like it was your own. Lance I can tell you now you never struggled to make yourself at home anywhere. You asked if I had a secret fridge in my house because you were so shocked by the lack of food in my kitchen. Even though I explained to you as well that I eat at work cause it's a restaurant, you still weren't happy how the only food in my fridge was a: selection of sauces, a box of eggs and a bottle of milk. This is when you insisted you took me out for 'real food this instant' and practically dragged me out of my apartment and towards this place you said was to die for. In a few minutes we stood outside a old fashioned diner, like the one where its Sells milkshakes and all the old movies have at least one scene in one. Sorry you always told me I'm bad at explaining things and it's even harder to write it so you will just have to use your wild imagination. 

We entered inside and at first it smelt like greasy, fatty burgers and chips but then it started to smell like you. You may be thinking something along the lines of  "wow this weirdo has spent his time writing this long ass letter just to tell me I smell like a greasy diner", Well  Im not, the joke is on you. It started to smell like you as when we walked in you took of your coat and wrapped it around me, probably because you realised you didn't give me time to grab a jacket and gave me yours instead. At first I looked up to you confused, but when I saw your face I was completely taken aback, YOU BLUSHED. And it was adorable. I even rewinded time just to see that adorable face you made, Which gave me enough time to think of something to say because there was a 99.9% chance I was blushing too. Bright red. 

"Well aren't you such a gentleman" I smiled at you, then you reached for my hand which made me blush even more. 

"Well What can I say" you did your famous wink and sidewards smile. "Let's find us a table"

It wasn't hard to find a table. The place was almost empty, minus the odd number of usuals who the both of us eventually learnt were always there and a few other people who just came here just like we did. We chose a space at a back, a booth with typical red leather chairs and an off white table which had two kind of dirty menus on it. We both sat down on opposite sides of the table, You on one side and me on the other, putting more distance between us than what the amount between us in apartment which I didn't like. You knew exactly what you wanted so didn't even bother picking up the menu, and when I went to pick the menu up you said you had something in mind for me and that it should be a surprise. In time one of the waitresses came to us and asked for our meal, she addressed you like you were both old friends and to see you laugh with someone else so naturally and see you smile at someone other than me was weird, and I didn't like it. I know I'm weird but I didn't realise until after a while this was because I was jealous, instead blamed this 'annoying feeling' (love) on you being a huge flirt with everyone, including me, so that meant I was just like everyone else. After your small chat with the waitress you whispered in her ear and then she looked at me, so I knew it was about me. I came to the conclusion it either meant that:   
A. you told her the secret order or   
B. You told her something about me  
Either way I knew it was about me, she left and that's when the questions started.

"Lance what did you whisper her?" I asked you from across the table.

"A secret" you said with some joking singing tone, which just irritated me but one again with all your 'annoying' quirks, I just didn't realise a certain thing how I felt about you. 

"Ugh just tell me Lance you dragged me out and it's cold" I should have been nicer to you when I had the chance, but still this was the best response I had in the anger I had from my jealously of the moment. 

"Well it's a secret so why should I tell you? You jealous I didn't tell you a secret?" You questioned me, squinting your eyes slightly and smiling in a somewhat evil but hot way. And oh god, I didn't handle this well. 

I remember stuttering out a jumble of words before saying "It's just rude to whisper in front of people".

I definitely admit to being a little bit childish here, but this was when I became pouty and put your hood up and buried myself slightly in your jacket, covering little than half of my face with the side so you couldn't see the blush I got because the smell of you was all over your coat which was wrapped around me. I put my feet up on the other chair next to you under the table, and basically shrugged myself into the leather backing of the chair. You could tell I was being a little stroppy, so you tried to get my attention and get on my nerves. It started by you balancing your fork on the end of your nose, more fails to actually doing it, making a lot of noise as the fork fell off and clanged on the table. It was annoying, but the face you made while doing it was so ugly I couldn't help but laugh as quiet as I could so you didn't hear me and get yourself too excited. Since You saw no reaction from me you moved on to pretending to be a mime, which was fucking amazing. You pulled the classic sad face and and was pretending to be trapped in a box, then that your voice was stolen, then changing your facial expression behind your hand. I think it was the quietest I heard you which was a plus too. You went to stand up to which I kicked you in the ass and in the breaks of laughter told you to stop. 

I remember you looking at me, not in a bad way or anything just like, looking at me with those blue eyes you had with awe. I asked you to 'quit staring at me' and you said you couldn't because my laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen come from a human. You made me go silent. My face became redder than the shirt I was wearing, I tried covering my face from you with your jacket but that made thing even worse because it was your jacket and it smelt like you. You moved next to me on my half of the booth and tried to move the jacket of my face but you didn't know at the time I went to the gym since I could even afford a membership. I was strong, you weren't strong enough. You eventually gave up and sat next to me, you didn't think I noticed my arm around my shoulder, or how you placed your other arm on my hand once it eventually left my face and went on the table. You didn't think I would notice the slight blush you got on your face to when something happened between us, or how you're a nervous tapper because you had been tapping with your spare hand on the head of the chair part we sat on. You looked at me and smiled, and said our food was on the way so I sat up and got ready. You still held on to my hand until the food was placed in front of us and you started to eat your soon to what I learnt typical pancakes. You ordered me pancakes too with marshmallows and whipped cream, which looked cute but I knew it would taste sickly. I remember you saying something stupid upon the lines of "if you can't manage to eat that you mustn't be as tough as I thought you were". That was when I challenged myself to proof you wrong, you didn't even manage half of yours so I had to eat all of mine just to prove I am the toughest out of the two of us. Wow don't I sound so manly, don't get used it I soon realised any challenged you made was just to annoy me. 

I thanked you for picking something nice for me to eat and for paying for it too, but I really needed to get home or I wouldn't get enough sleep for work tomorrow. You smiled and began to walk me home, you never asked for your jacket back even though there was a spit of rain, and wind. You just pulled me closer and asked if I was okay and if I was getting wet. We got to my door and it came to my least favourite part of the night, the goodbye. Half of me wanted to invite you in so I know you would come back and i wouldn't be lonely anymore, but half of me was scared of being with a new person, and having to trust and understand someone else as I understood how I was. You looked and me and pulled me closer, whispering that you promise you would come see me when I wanted you to, and that I could text you whenever I wanted to. You pulled out of the hug and kissed me on the cheek, I froze slightly and I could feel my cheeks burning up for the hundredth and last time of that night in front of you. I thanked you and gave you your jacket back, pulling you back in for a short hug.

"Go home lance, before the rain gets bad. I'll be fine" I said to you, so you wouldn't worry.

"I'm only one call away mullet" you smiled and began to walk away.

As I saw your figure turn down the hall in my apartment block to the elevator I opened my door and went inside. There was one thing on my mind from getting in the house, to getting out of my wet clothes and in the shower, then getting into my pyjamas and into my bed. You.  
The whole night was truly peaceful. You may wonder why I remember it in so much detail, and why I remembered this night so well. I know this night so vividly because I lived it more than once, I went back multiple times so I could relive that happiness that you gave me that night. I went back till I could no more, and until I was tired enough the furtherest it would take me back is to when you left me at my front door. One of the many flaws of my 'power' is that the more I use it the more tired it becomes and the less further back it takes me. I probably shouldn't use my power just to see you again, to relive our first time doing things together as many times as I can, but I just couldn't help myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update as much as I can!

**Author's Note:**

> My @'s:
> 
> Instagram:  
> @Kaiicos
> 
> Tumblr:  
> @Kai-Tumbles
> 
> Wattpad:  
> @KaiiWrites


End file.
